Locked in a Dream
by wizardelfgirl
Summary: Kovu's been having strange dreams, dreams that may have a connection with his past. But will he be able to face the truth of his identity? If you like, review, if you don't, review anyway!
1. Default Chapter

I know this story begins a bit similar to my other Kovu story, but I promise it will gradually change, and of course the plot will be very different, some surprises await our dear characters.

As you already know, I don't own the Lion King, it's property of Disney.

………………..

_            Whispers in the night._

_            He could hear them, smell them, feel them near his frail body like vultures surrounding fresh meat. He knew they came for him. They would hurt him. _

_            He tried to run, but his legs were too weak. No sound would come from his mouth, no scream, no whimper, no cry for help. He was trapped in his own fear._

_            Suddenly, out from the shadows, a figure approached and grabbed him from the scruff of the neck. As he was lifted, he glanced up and his heart stopped. There, right in front of him, he could see a pair of big, yellow eyes looking at him so intently he felt his soul pierced. _

_            "Let me go," he pleaded, at last finding his voice. "Please, let me go…"_

"Please, let me go…"

            "Kovu?"

            The young lion cub woke up so suddenly it took him a moment to realize where he was. When he at last understood he was safe in his bed he sighed in relief and shook to remove the sweat from his sleek, dark fur. It was not until he heard his name mentioned again that he remembered he was not alone.

            "Kovu, what's the matter, son?"

           "Mother," Kovu hesitated, unsure whether he should tell his mother about the nightmare. But he needn't say anything. Zira already knew.

            "That dream again, wasn't it?" she sighed as the cub nodded silently. "My poor baby, still haunted by those visions caused by the cruel, pitiless pridelanders." She motioned for the cub to approach her. Kovu snuggled between her mother's front paws and rested his head near her neck. "So young you were, when they tried to kill you. They would have succeeded, had I not arrived on time to stop them. But we will be avenged." Her voice trailed off, and Kovu lifted his head to look at her. She seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, she glanced down and, seeing the pair of bright, green eyes intent upon her, she smiled.

            "Sleep, my prince, don't be afraid. I will keep the bad dreams away. You need to rest if you want to do better at your training in the morning."

            "Yes, Mother," Kovu wasn't really looking forward to his training session, but he said nothing. Zira, however, seemed to sense her son's foreboding, because she licked his fur soothingly and covered him with her body to keep him warm. 

            "When you are strong enough, my child, you will defeat King Simba and avenge Scar's death. And then, only then, the dreams will go away forever."

            "Forever…" Kovu repeated as sleep blissfully crept over his tired body and mind. He wanted the bad dreams to go away. He must train. He must kill Simba…

*  *  *

_            A voice, a calm, gentle female voice was speaking, the fearful tone of her voice barely noticeable. "Be careful," she said. "Take him to the cave while I bring the other one."_

_            "Do not wake them, or the king will hear us," said another voice. He felt as he was being carried away from the warmth, as he was taken away to a dark, cold, desolate place, hidden in the shadows. Why couldn't he shout? Why couldn't he fight?_

            _"You are the key to our revenge. You will kill King Simba."_

            "Wake up, you sleepyhead!"

            Kovu growled softly and turned away from the voice that ringed cheerfully in his ears. But Kiara wouldn't give up so easily. She started chewing the tip of the young lion's ears until Kovu half-heartedly raised his paw and tried to keep her away. 

            "Come on, Kovu, everyone's waiting for you, we were due in Rafiki's tree half an hour ago!"

            Somewhere in the midst of Kovu's jumbled thoughts, a bell ringed. Of course! Today was the Rainfall Ceremony, when Rafiki blessed the lands and prayed for rain to come and fill them with life. How could he have forgotten?

            Still quite unused to all these new obligations he had acquired as the mate of a queen-to-be, the dark-furred lion found it hard to keep up with Kiara's diplomatic agenda. He was always required to attend this or that hearing or ceremony, where he was expected to understand everything that was said without being expected to actually do or say anything. As much as he detested it, however, he was somehow grateful for it, because, as Simba had said when he first suggested Kovu should accompany Kiara, 'this is your home now, and as one of us you must know the comings and goings of our kingdom.'

            Simba. He owed so much to the older lion. Yes, they hadn't had a good start when they had first met, but then, he had been planning to kill him, so he knew he had deserved the rough treatment he had received. Indeed, he couldn't blame the king for distrusting him, since Kovu's mother, Zira, had warned him that Kovu would one day take his place. _And I would have_, he thought bitterly when he remembered the hate that used to poison his heart. He would have killed a noble lion, a lion who had unselfishly accepted him in his pride and had given him a home, a real home. 

            "Helloooo. Kovu, wake up!"

            "Oh, sorry Kiara, I was just thinking about something."

            "Yeah, I noticed. Come on, let's get you more presentable, you look like you fell in a whirlwind."

            "Why, thank you very much, princess every-hair-in-my-body-is-in-place, I appreciate your sincerity."

            Kiara and Kovu laughed and teased each other all the way to the foot of Pride Rock, where Simba, Nala, and the rest of the pride were waiting for them. But although in the outside he appeared quite cheery, deep inside him Kovu felt uneasy, and try as he might, he couldn't ease off the restlessness that had settled upon him. For he had been dreaming; strange dreams had been haunting him for the last few days, dreams that made him feel vulnerable, afraid, alone. But most curious of all, the dreams were strangely familiar to him, as if he knew what they meant, though he couldn't remember…

            "Kovu, hurry up, you're falling behind!"

            "I'm coming, Simba!"

            "Really, Kovu, I think Kiara's being a bad influence on you, you're getting as flighty as her."

            "Daddy!"

            Kovu smiled at the sight of Kiara playing with her father. _I'm worrying too much_, he thought, _it's probably just a stupid dream. Besides, it's too nice a day to waste it on stupid thoughts_. 

            "Hey, Kiara, bet I can get to that rock before you!"

            "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

            _Yes, it's just a stupid dream, there's nothing to worry about_.

            _And yet…___


	2. I am sorry

I guess I owe everyone an apology for not updating for so long. I've had a lot of trouble since I started my new job. Not a bad kind of trouble, I mean a good kind of trouble, because I've had a lot of work to do and that means a bigger payment ($$$). Unfortunately, that also means that I barely have time to concentrate on my stories, because this job demands 100% concentration. Recently, when I thought I would have some spare time to devote to my stories (I even managed to upload a Harry Potter story I had begun months ago) one of my clients made some "minor changes" in a document and asked me to incorporate them (which actually meant I had to do the whole damn thing again). Oh well, I do hope to have some time this next weekend to finish the chapters and upload them. Once again, I am deeply sorry and I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me and be patient, I am still new at this job and there are many things I must still learn. 


End file.
